


15D15P: PJO - Anger

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Broken Oaths, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Anger

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002   
>    
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _007\. Anger_  
>   
> 

She found him  
                _he found her_.

They ran. Under the cover of nightfall, through a veil of Mist, surrounded by monsters and shrouded in power, they grew up together. 

They found Annabeth  
                _Annabeth completed them_.

They were a family. Under the cover of nightfall, through a veil of Mist, surrounded by monsters and shrouded in power, they grew up together. 

The monsters came and  
She saved him  
                _he failed her._

Zeus took pity and let her stand guard to protect him  
                _The gods could have saved her, given them a real life together --_

The gods saved them  
                _the gods failed._


End file.
